1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench, and more particularly to a ratchet wrench.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical ratchet wrenches comprise a driving stem solidly secured thereto which may not be removed and changed with the other driving stems.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional ratchet wrenches.